Dreams of Gold
by shadevampyr
Summary: After an exhausting night of patrolling the corridors as Head Boy, Draco is given a pleasant surprise in their shared bathroom. Hermione proceeds to seduce the hell out of Hogwarts' sex god.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is my second fic, and I'm not sure whether its going to be a oneshot, or if I'll continue it..  
It doesn't go along with the books too much, I dunno. It doesn't have a war going on.  
I hope you all like it, cuz I've had this idea for a year now I think,  
but I haven't had the guts to write it.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or whatever, minus the plot of this story, the books and a few dolls hahaha. :)  
--

The pale blonde made his way slowly down the halls, he was now Head Boy, and even though he loved being able to boss others around, it did get tiring sometimes. His face wasn't as pointy as before, and his platinum blonde hair had darkened slightly, and now was a sort of off-gold color.

"Hey Draco, lets get back to our dorm, what do you say?" said a soft voice.

He turned to gaze at the speaker, and smirked slightly. Hermione sure had changed, her hair was now a lot tamer than before, and she'd become more shapely. "Yeah, I'm tired." He said, raising an eyebrow as she smile shyly.  
Together they made their way to their own dorm, another plus of being Head Boy and Girl.

"Butterscotch." Hermione mumbled, looking up at the portrait of a very Victorian styled woman. The lady nodded, swinging open, and Hermione and Draco stumbled inside, obviously exhausted.

Draco headed towards his room, loosening his silver and green striped tie while Hermione walked to a door a little ways away from his, to her bedroom. They both mumbled a polite "goodnight" before losing the doors to their bedrooms.

The blonde quickly threw off his clothes, wrapped a towel around himself, and walked into their adjoined bathroom where he turned on the bubbles for the large pool, much like the one in the Prefect's bathroom, except in a circular shape instead of rectangular. He dropped the towel, and with a contented sigh, slid into the large tub.  
He closed his eyes, humming a small tune as he drifted in and out of sleep, letting the bubbles swarm around him warmly.  
Hermione removed her clothing, folding it and placing it in the dirty clothes hamper. She wrapped a toiwel around her lithe form, and stepped into the bathroom. She immediately noticed the blonde in the water, but was suddenly taken over by her hormonal urges. She dropped the towel on the floor, and very quietly made her way to the tub. She slid in gently, and quietly made her way towards her once enemy.

Draco gave a pleasant sigh of contentment, dipping under the water to wet his hair, and then plunging upwards. He rubbed his eyes, and opened them to catch sight of the most beautiful, round breasts. Hermione lowered herself, placing her arms on Draco's muscular shoulders.  
"Hey Draco.." She said softly, giggling. He licked his lips, looking into her warm amber eyes.

"H-hey.." He stuttered, feeling himself grow hard as she pressed herself close to him.

"What's the matter, don't you like this?" She giggled again, placing tender kisses all along his jawline and down his neck. He nodded, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. She surprised him by placing her lips full on his, soft and luscious, they were perfect.  
Draco kissed back with rivaled passion, pulling Hermione closer to him so that she gasped as she felt his hardened friend against her inner thigh. This he took to his advantage, sticking his tongue into her mouth.  
They remained like this for several minutes until they both pulled away, panting for air.

"Well, this sure is pleasant," Draco mumbled, sliding a hand lower to her curved butt. She groaned and then giggled once more.

"Why yes it is, Draco." She purred, putting both hands on his toned chest. She pushed away from him, sliding to the edge of the tub, and pulling herself up. She stretched her arms above her head, and fluttered her eyelashes, "Like what you see?" She asked, running a hand down her neck, past her breasts, and then to her thigh, where her hand rested as she gazed at him expectantly.  
He nodded, biting his lower lip and swimming gently through the water so that he was in front of her.  
He lifted his arms out of the water, running his fingers over her silky smooth legs, to her waist, and pulled her down into the water.

"I love what I see." He groaned, placing his lips on her neck and proceeding to give her a small, tender hickey.

"Do you?" She moaned, wrapping her arms around him once more.  
He mumbled something, and then kissed her feverishly.  
She moaned again, "Oh Draco, take me.. please.."

He lifted himself up, and then pulled her up beside him, and settled himself on top of her, hosting himself up slightly. She smiled at him and he kissed her again.

"Are you sure?" He murmured, burying his face in her breasts.  
She nodded, tucking her fingers under his chin and lifting it so he could look her in the eyes.

"Yes."  
He grinned, and positioned himself. Draco bit his lip again in concentration, and then thrusted in roughly. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, screaming.  
He pushed himself in deeper, before pulling out a bit and then thrusting in again.  
She groaned and screamed his name in ecstasy, nails scraping his gleaming back. He grunted a few times, murmuring her name gently.

Then with an excited yell, he came. Both were filled with an unwordable pleasure, and then he collapsed beside her, and she rolled over so she lay on top of him, showering him in kisses.

"That was amazing.." She groaned, kissing his earlobe.  
He placed a hand on her breast, caressing it gently, the other running through her hair.  
--

"Oi, Malfoy! Get up, you missed all your morning classes, and its lunch now! Will you get up?" Hermione said crossly, moving to open the curtains. "Malfoy!"  
He opened his eyes, grumbling slightly.

"Draco Malfoy, get the hell up." She said, crossing her arms and standing at the foot of his bed.  
Her eyes were narrowed in annoyance, and her soft, curly hair gleamed in the streaming sunlight.

"Whuttimeizzit?" He mumbled, not recognizing her at first.

"It's late, thats what time it is, now get your sorry ferrety ass out of bed!" She said, slamming the door behind her as she stomped down to the Great Hall.  
Draco's face suddenly turned the color of a tomato as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Was that a dream...?" He asked, chest tightening, and butterflies suddenly in his prefectly toned stomach. He got out of bed, and then dressed as quickly as he could before hedding down to get himself a late breakfast.

--  
So, did you like it? Oneshot I'm sure,  
but if 10 people want me to continue it, then I will.  
Second story, and I'm damn proud! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, well I got ten reviews haha!  
Thats so cool :p  
So I'ma continue it..  
And, sorry if I get it out late, I´ve got some crazy finals and projects due and right after school lets out I´m going to my grandpa´s house..  
--

_"Whuttimeizzit?" He mumbled, not recognizing her at first._

_"It's late, thats what time it is, now get your sorry ferrety ass out of bed!" She said, slamming the door behind her as she stomped down to the Great Hall._

Draco's face suddenly turned the color of a tomato as he ran a hand through his hair.

_"Was that a dream...?" He asked, chest tightening, and butterflies suddenly in his prefectly toned stomach. He got out of bed, and then dressed as quickly as he could before heading down to get himself a late breakfast._

"Draco, baby!" Pansy shrieked as he stumbled into the Great Hall.

Some of the teachers glanced up, eyebrows raised, some slightly angered because he had missed their, _eh-hem_, very important classes. Draco forced a smile at Pansy, eyes darting to where the Golden Trio sat.

Hermione didn't seem to notice, and Harry and Ron were too busy talking about Quidditch, but Ginny noticed, and she elbowed Hermione in the ribs.

"Psst! 'Mione!" Ginny whispered, sliding out from in between Ron and Harry, and sitting beside Hermione. "Y'know, Malfoy had his eye on you this morning.."

Hermione turned to glance at Draco and snorted, "Malfoy? Ha! You're crazy Gin, he's too airheaded to notice anything except himself, and lately his studies."

Ginny giggled, shaking her head. "Oh 'Mione, in denial I see?"

The brunette laughed, rolling her eyes, "Oh Ginny, please, I am not--"

She was interrupted as a bell tolled somewhere on the grounds, and the food on the table quickly disappeared. Ron groaned, but with a rustle, the students grabbed their bags from the floor, and proceeded to either their next class or their dormitories, while the whole time Draco had his eyes fixed on the lone female of the trio.

"I´ll see you later, alright Gin?" Hermione said, turning left as she made her way down to the dungeons.

"´Mione! Wait up!" Harry said, jogging to catch up with said girl. "We didn´t have any homework due for today, do we?" He asked worriedly.

"No, Harry, not until tomorrow." She snapped. "I don´t see why you can´t just do your work the night its assigned."

Ron appeared on Hermione´s other side, grinning sheepishly, "Because we know we have you, ´Mione."  
She shook her head, lips curving up into a smile.

Draco fell into step behind the trio, eyes on the petite brunette. He licked his dry lips, ignoring Pansy´s affections towards him, and Crabbe and Goyle´s constant grunt-speak.  
He felt someone brush past him, and he unwillingly moved to look at his favored Professor.

The few students taking that class piled in, and they all hushed immediately, taking their usual seats.

"Well, well.." Snape began, "Today we will be trying to create one of the simplest, yet hardest potions you will ever encounter in your... pathetic little lives." His eyes stopped on a certain Harry Potter as he said this, lips curling into a malicious smirk.

"You will work in groups of two. I myself have a few papers I need to look into, and I want this classroom silent." He frowned at the red-haired Weasley, who had begun to mutter something under his breath to Harry. "That will be all."

Draco gathered his things, moving to sit next to Hermione in a very unobvious way.

"Malfoy?" She said in surprise, mouth shaping a perfect little O.

"Yeah, got a problem with that.. Granger?" He smirked, fixing his steel-grey eyes on her lighter, honey-colored ones.

"No." She said with a strained smile, "Not at all." She slipped a rubber band off her thin wrist, pulling her hair up into a pony-tail. "Well, lets erm.. get started then, shall we?"

He nodded, opening his book to the page written on the board. "I´ll go get the ingredients then... oh, and Granger?"  
She looked up him curiously. "Thanks for waking me up."

He stood, heading towards the cupboard filled with the necessary ingredients.

"I don´t like the look of them working together, Harry." Ron said with a glare, pursing his lips in a way that would make his mother proud.

"Oh, don´t worry about it Ron, Malfoy hasn´t been as much of a little bitch as usual." Harry said with a chuckle, "Now c´mon, I really don´t want to fail this class."

"Yeah.. I guess." Ron said, grabbing a particularly large knife, and he began chopping up a good sized liver, imagining with a smile that it was a certain blonde-haired boy who was working with his favored girl.

Draco sat on his stool gracefully, placing the ingredients on the working table. "Here we go.."..  
--

"So Hermione. My loving older brother tells me that you were partnered up with the topic of our lunch chat today, eh?"

Hermione looked up from her book, eyes fixed on the younger girl. "Yeah, so?"  
Ginny smiled wickedly, "So.."

"Ginevra, don´t make me go back to my own Common Room." Hermione said with a sigh.

"You should since Drakie-poo is probably waiting there, pacing like a mad dog.. waiting.. for YOU." Ginny giggled.  
Hermione groaned, snapping her book shut. "Goodnight Ginny." She climbed through the portrait hole, feet hardly making a sound as she lightly made her way to her own Common Room while the hallway was illuminated in a soft golden glow from the setting sun.

A peaceful smile adorned her face as she hummed lightly, saying the password to the beautiful Victorian-styled woman on the large frame.

"Oh, hey Malfoy." She said pleasantly, placing her book on the table at his feet and making her way to her bedroom.  
He opened his eyes, watching her hips sway as she walked up the few stairs leading to her room.

"Hey.. Hermione.." He whispered, his gentle smile quickly turning into a frown. He stretched tiredly, and he walked to his bedroom, collapsing on his bed.  
He kicked off his shoes, lying awake for a moment or two, exhaustion quickly kicking in and dulling his senses.

Hermione slipped out of her clothes, grabbing two folded towels from her favored seat, and she wrapped one around her curvacious frame. She stepped into the bathroom, and placed her towels on the counter as she slipped into the glass shower in the corner of the large room.

She finished quickly, ivory skin tainted pink from the heat of the water and she wrapped the towels around herself again.  
She hummed happily as she padded to her bedroom, drying her hair out, and grabbing her nightgown from her wardrobe.

"You look beautiful, you know. With and without clothes."

She turned, mouth opening as she stared at the blonde whom she shared a dormitory with.  
He was currently shirtless and pantless, wearing only his boxer briefs. He stepped closer to her, a wicked grin on his handsome face.

"D-Draco, what are you doing?" She asked, grabbing the towel she had tossed on her bed and covering her nude body.

He licked his lips, "I really do like you ´Mione.. I want to call you mine, and I know I don´t deserve your affections but... His eyes roamed her body lustily, landing finally on her flushed face, "But I´m willing to prove my worth."

"I.. I, Draco, I´m sort of.. naked right now, if you please.." She felt the heat from her face go down to the place between her legs, and her breathing became ragged.

"I can see it in your eyes, I know that you want me just as much as I want you.." He pushed her down on her bed, one hand caressing her face gently, the other keeping him raised above her as she looked into his face, her expression quickly changing from shocked to need.

He let his free hand move from her face and roam her body. He pinched a hardened nipple between his fore finger and middle finger and he placed his lips on her neck, kissing her feverishly. He continued to explore her body as she panted, eyes on his, lips parted slightly...

Draco let out a loud yelp, sitting up in bed, heart beating extremely fast as he glared around his dark room.

"Draco! Are you alright?!" Hermione said, opening the door to his room with a look of concern.

"Yeah, yeah.. I am, just.. I had.. a... not good... bad dream." He panted as he felt the heat from his face move down to his slowly hardening length.  
She nodded, giving him a wave as she closed the door gently behind her as she made her way back to her own room.

He groaned, slamming a hand to his face as he felt himself calm. "Not again.." He muttered, frustrated. He slipped back under his warm blankets, staring up at the ceiling.

"She´s nothing special, I mean.. I was, hell I AM the sex god of this school.. Why would I be dreaming of HER? I´ve had so many gorgeous girls.." He grumbled angrily as he let out an angry sigh.

"This has got to stop." He said confidently, closing his eyes and drifting into a peaceful sleep.  
--

"You see, this plant here, although it IS a very poisonous one, does have its good purpose. It has been recently discovered that with it´s roots comes..." _BAM!_

Hermioned frowned as Ron´s face met with the desk. Harry bit his lip to hold back the laugh bubbling in his throat.

"Ow that fucking hurt.." Ron murmured, letting out a stream of curse words as he rubbed his reddening face.

"Ronald Weasley, sleeping in class, hm? That´ll be detention, and for you to Harry." Said Professor Sprout as Harry let out a roar of laughter at the look on his best friend´s face. "See me after class, the two of you."

Hermione smiled at the two.  
"Oh, don´t say it ´Mione." Harry said with a slight frown.

"I won´t, you´ve already gotten yourself detention." She said with a light giggle.

Draco felt his cheeks slightly warm up at the sound of her laughter. Thankfully for him Pansy was too busy gossiping with some girl with raven-black hair who was apparently her new best friend.

Somewhere on the grounds, the bells tolled and Hermione packed her things into her bag, leaning against the green house as she waited for Ron and Harry to finish having been told the terms of their detention.

She turned as she heard Ron let out a yelp, clapping his hand with Harry´s. "We got let off, so long as she doesn´t catch me sleeping in there again!"

"Good for you." She said, rolling her eyes, the corners of her lips tilted in a bit of a smile as the trio headed to their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

They slipped into the class minutes before the bell rang, taking their preferred seats near the back of the class as their very monotonous professor began on it´s(because it looked not at all like a woman nor a man) lecture on some Dark creatures apparently found in the Forbidden Forest.

Ron began a game of Tic-Tac-Toe on a bit of parchment with Harry as Hermione shook her head, focusing not on the teacher, but surprisingly enough on the back of the Slytherin sex god.

After a good 30 minutes into the lecture, Hermione focused more on the window while Draco nervously fidgeted in his seat, wanting to turn back to look at the object of his affections.  
By this time, Harry was snapping in and out of sleep while Ron played with a beetle on the desk, making it tap dance and do back flips.

Another 20 minutes later, and the class was interrupted by a very timid looking girl with dirty blonde hair and bright purple eyes as she entered the class.  
"Excuse me sir, but may I have a few minutes to pass out this flyer that the Decorations Club has asked permission to pass out?"

The Professor looked at her with mild surprise, and slowly nodded. The girl timidly went past everyone, handing them each a flyer, and she blushed a vivid red as Draco glanced at her curiously.

Hermione felt her heart thud angrily as she witnessed this, biting her lower lip as she glared at the girl who squeaked slightly at Hermione´s expression.  
Harry looked at the third party of their trio questioningly, but said nothing as he read the little piece of parchment.

"A dance?" Ron said aloud, causing the class to whisper loudly to each other as they read the paper. "A dance! Blimey!" He said, glancing at Hermione as she looked up from reading the paper.

"Hermione, would you go with me?" He said loudly, as he tended to do when he was nervous.

Draco frowned as he heard this, fists clenching and his knuckles turned whiter than they already were.  
He tensed at the next words.

"Oh! Well of course Ron!" She giggled shyly, "I´d love to." And she completely forgot about the incident a few minutes ago.

"Oh Drakie-poo!" Pansy shrieked, clutching his arm, "Lets go, what do you say?!"  
He grunted, "Sure, why not."

--

**Well, I´ll end with this since I owe you guys a little something. :)  
Thanks for reading! I´ll update soon, around when I get home. Which is in like a week and a half!**

**Hope you like it, if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

I hate school.  
--

"Wow 'Mione, that color really compliments your skin tone, really." Her red-headed friend said, beaming at her not-so-sure friend. Hermione bit her lower lip, grabbing the sides of the dress robes and twirling around. She heaved a sigh before smiling at Ginny reluctantly.

"Well, it IS nice." She agreed, her cheeks flushing pink as she stared at her petite form in the mirror. The dress robe was a pale honey-yellow color, and it did make her tan (from vacationing in france again) look good.

"Of course its nice! Now will you buy it already? You may not agree, but you're going to look gorgeous for Ron," Ginny insisted before she scrunched her nose, sticking her tongue out. "I don't know what you see in him, but hey."

The two giggled as Hermione made her purchase, and gossiped all the way back to Hogwarts.

"_I don't know what I see in him either._" She thought as Ginny hurried to say hi to Harry, turning back slightly to watch the boy who had always tormented her as he slushed through the snow a good few feet away.  
With a sigh she continued back towards her own dormitory, not feeling quite up to talking to anybody, especially Ron.  
--

"Granger, hey. Wake up!"

Hermione smiled slightly, the voice made her have butterflies in her stomach, which was odd because she hadn't really felt that with Viktor, and he had been her first _real _crush. Her eyes fluttered open, and she let out a bit of a squeal as she realized that Draco was standing above her with a very amused grin on his face.

"Malfoy! You scared me!" She said, clutching at her shirt where her heart lay, it was indeed beating a bit quickly, but not because he had frightened her.

"Sorry," He mumbled, looking away before gazing at her sternly. "Its just, well the couch isn't comfortable enough for sleeping, and I, well.. erm.."

There was an awkward pause and then Hermione thanked him shyly before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Meanwhile the blonde just stared at the door, mentally slapping himself. "How could I be so stupid?!" Then his eyes widened, "Wait, what am I saying? She's Hermione Granger! Mudblood extraordinaire!"  
The word felt like poison in his mouth and he immediately regretted even thinking that.

He slammed the door to his room, collapsing on the bed. "Well Draco? You've fallen for Hermione."  
--

Slow, steady music filled the wide chamber, and echoed into the crowded hallway as students piled around, waiting for the doors to open. Gray eyes scanned the crowd, ignoring the shrieking girl clutching his arm. He just nodded occasionally as she continued on about how all the girls looked hideous compared to her, and many other things which didn't matter at that moment. Or in any moment at all for that matter.

"Harry, where could she be?!" Ron whined nasally, scanning the crowd impatiently, waiting for the girl of his affections.

"Ron, quit complaining, she'll be here, she just needed to fix up a bit of her make-up, ah look! There she is!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes behind her lany brother's back.

Brown and gray eyes settled on a particular brunette as she slid past the many students waiting on the stairs, but to both boys she seemed to stand out.

A shy smile crept onto her flushed face and she scanned the crowd quickly, eyes resting momentarily on Draco's before they spotted both Weasley's vivid hair. She grinned wider as Ginny waved at her frantically. Tonight would be memorable, that was certain.

"Wow, 'Mione you look incredible.. stunning!" Harry said, smiling at her fondly.

"Thanks." She murmured, glancing at Ron expectantly, but he just stood with his lips parted in mid-word, and then the loud room became quiet as Professor McGonagall slipped her lithe form through the large doors, shutting them with a bit of an overexaggerated _bang!_ behind her.

She glared at them all, lips puckered slightly before she gave a little grimace, "I hope you all are respectful tonight students," She began, staring pointedly at the Golden Trio plus one. "This is out of curtesty, and if you mess this up, well this might just very well be the last dance you attend." And with that she bowed, the doors opening on their own accord, and the crowded amount of students gasped at the decorated dining hall.

The walls were covered with some streaming-drapery, and there was a bit of an indie band from the wizarding world setting up, causing a few girls to giggle and blush. Vampires were beautiful if they weren't the brutish type, with ivory skin and eyes varying from a bright goldish hue to a vivid violet to a more subtle shade of red.

Hermione even had to glance away at the beauty, not wishing to enrage a very temperamental red-head, however this action didn't go unnoticed by the blonde who was slowly but surely falling for the untouchable saint.

Then the crowd pushed forward and the beautifully decorated tables were a thing of the past as many girls led their dates to the floor to dance as the pale, orange-eyed singer slowly crooned words that would make anyone titter and fall in a faint.

Ron slouched towards one of the secluded areas of the room, tugging Hermione unceremoniously after him.

"Aren't we going to dance?" She asked, eyeing many of the couples enviously.

"Erm." He looked around, turning to look at her nervously. "Yes?"

She heaved a sigh, pulling him up to the dance floor, and placing his hands on her hips. "Just follow my lead."  
He turned a bright shade of red which creeped from his neck to his ears and slowly to his freckled face.

_"Ooooooh baby don't you know.. You're making me crazy for you, and babyyyy baby you're breaking my heart!"  
_Their act ended and they nodded at the happy couples, thanking them for welcoming them to their school.

Hermione giggled, swaying a bit more. "He's got such a beautiful voice."

"A beautiful voice eh? Well why don't you marry him?"

"Ronald Weasley you are SO immature!" She snapped, pulling away, but he pulled her back with a nervous smile, glancing quickly at Lavender, who seemed to not be enjoying herself, and then back to his date.

"C'mon 'Mione, no need to fuss." He murmured gently.

She snorted, pulling away and stomping outside in an oddly graceful manner.

"Lonely?" Whispered a husky voice in the petite brunette's ear.

Hermione turned to face the singer of the group. "Oh, hello!" She said breathlessly, enchanted by his orange eyes with little flecks of red.  
He slipped his hands to her waist, an unresistable smile on his gorgeous face.

"Hello." He said with an even sexier voice, if that was even possible. He tucked a strand of her gorgeous curls behind her ears, staring down into her eyes, fangs slowly extending down past his lower lips as he grinned.

She didn't seem to notice however, her hearth thudding wildly in her chest. Slowly he nuzzled his cold face into her soft neck, opening his mouth, lowering his fangs to her neck..

"Oh no you don't!" A complicated word was muttered and the cursed man was thrown back several meters.

The blonde hurried to catch Hermione as she slumped to the ground, unconscious. He stared at the unmoving form of the vampire and smirked, satisfied. Now to get his damsel in distress to safety. Draco hoisted her into his arms, bridal style, and skitted past the hall and up a flight of stairs, turning left three times before going down the hall to their shared dormitory.

"Fairysky." He said with a roll of his eyes, slipping into the portrait hole and setting the svelte girl onto the couch..  
--

Her eyes fluttered open to meet the worried gaze of her closest female friend. A soft groan escaped her parted lips and she moved to sit, but found she couldn't as strong, unfamiliar hands pushed her down gently.

"You need to rest." Draco Malfoy said, his voice cracking with fatigue.

"Yeah, 'Mione. Listen to the ferret, he did save you after all." Ginny said with a huge grin.

"Fra whad?" She said, clearing her throat and trying again, "From what?"

"Your favorite little singer." Ron said darkly, appearing out of nowhere with Harry behind him.

Hermione frowned at the sound of Ron's voice. "Can you all please.. get out? I'm feeling.. exhausted." She lied, trying to pull a pained expression.

Ginny smirked, Hermione couldn't fool her. "You heard what she said." She told her brother and boyfriend, ushering them out.

Slowly Hermione sat up, looking around for her knight in shining armor before gazing at Ginny.

"I'm sorry my brother is a jerk, 'Mione. I hope this doesn't bother you, but after you left, he immediately went to Lavender. I'm really sorry, and I'm glad you're okay." She bit her lip, staring at the witch.

"S'alright." Oddly enough she didn't feel hurt in the least by this news.

"C'mon Weaslette, you can come back later, she needs to clean herself off." Draco said, reappearing and staring pointedly at Hermione, who grimaced when she realized she was in fact a bit dirty.

"Oh c'mon Ferret-boy, she's might need me around." Ginny said, a little hiss of venom in her voice.

Hermione looked at her friend, realizing that she felt guilty about telling Hermione about Ron and his little friend. A small smile escaped her and she straightened herself, standing slowly.

"S'alright Draco. You go rest," She paused, raising an eyebrow at the purplish bags under the pale boy's eyes. "You obviously need it."

He heaved a sigh, and headed to the bathroom, grumbling all the way while she watched him go, feeling very warm suddenly.

Ginny giggled at the expression on her friend's face. "So, I think I know why you didn't seem to care about my stupid brother and his stupid slut."

Hermione chuckled at the word Ginny used to define Lavender.

"So you like him, eh?"

She snapped out of her reverie, suddenly alert and feeling rather protective. "What? No, of course not. I just.. I respect him as a friend, as a colleague."

"Sure. I'll see you later!" Ginny murmured, waving at her stammering friend and leaving through the portrait hole.

"No, no I can't possibly like him.." She sighed, shaking her head and walking towards the bathroom, lost in thought.  
She opened the unlocked door, heading to the sink but then suddenly she felt her face go warm. Was that the water going? Slowly she raised her eyes, tracing Malfoy's every detail with her eyes.  
And then she screamed.

He looked up, gaze wandering from the shampoo bottle he was reaching for to the brunette staring at him.

"OhmygoshDracoI'msosorrysososorry!Ididn'tmeanto--" She squealed this time, her face warm, and she ran to the door, closing it gently behind her.

Both their hearts were pounding, and both for different reasons.

His face went warm with embarrasment and he suddenly dreaded being her partner. What if she never saw him the same way again? Oh no, this would ruin his chances. He groaned, slamming his head somewhat gently against the glass of the shower.

She clutched a hand to her chest, her heart beating rapidly. She felt the warmth of her face travel slowly downwards, resting between her navel area to the area between her toned legs. Her eyes closed, and her breath eased slightly until she pictured his stomach, perfect in every way, muscled with an outline, but not to the gross amount, to his biceps, triceps..  
Her eyes snapped open before she could imagine anything else.

"What's wrong with me?" They both muttered at the same time, unknowingly.  
--

Hot damn I'm sorry I haven't updated, I entered school like 2 and a half weeks ago and thats no excuse, I promised, but I didn't like what I'd written so I retried it and I'm terrible but here you go.

Its short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer, and yeah no action, but I want to build a base, I want to build a friendship which will bloom into a romance. :)

Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Geeze I'm so sorry! I should update more, feel free to .. slap me, but not too hard ;D  
Hahahaha, well here you go!  
--

The morning came quickly, it seemed like only seconds ago she had collapsed on her bed. She shut her eyes tightered, but the insides of her eyelids were a bright red. It must be late for the sun to be shining like that through her window. Slowly she sat up, glaring at the open curtains. She sighed, standing and stretching her slender form, arms raised high as she grumbled and loosened her body.

She ran a tongue over her dry lips, rubbing the back of her head and gazing around wearily, recollecting her thoughts.

What had happened last night? Oh yeah. She frowned as Ron's worried face appeared in her mind, not worry for her of course, worry rather for her finding out he was only trying to make Brown jealous. Yeah, Brown. Little bitch didn't even deserve to have her first name ackowledged.

A laugh rumbled from deep inside her belly, past her chest and out into the bright, cheery morning despite her rather foul mood. With another unexpected chuckle she shook her head, opening her large, mahogany wardrobe and picking out a casual outfit. Nothing extreme, she decided that today she'd relax and tomorrow she'd finish all the work she hadn't already finished.

She trudged down the stone steps, moccasins making no sound in the quiet afternoon. With a sigh she realized she'd missed breakfast, and lunch too. Her stomach growled in protest and she patted it, "Don't worry, I'll find something to eat."

"First sign of insanity? Talking to yourself!" Peeves cackled, whizzing past her ear and floating upside down in front of her, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Oh shut it." She snarled, her hunger lashing out into her mood.

"Touchy touchy!" He said, obviously delighted. He pulled at a strand of her hair and made a few knots in her hair. It was all very quick and she didn't have time to even squeal at him to stop.

He was gone in an instant, his mad laughter bouncing through the empty corridors.

She frowned, and absentmindedly untangled her hair, walking towards the kitchen. Sure, she still believed in S.P.E.W. but at the moment she was hungry, and hell, a small snack wouldn't hurt anyone.

A handle appeared as she tickled the pear on the portrait of the entrance to the kitchens. She pushed the door open, immediately swarmed by bustling house elves wishing to please her every need.

She frowned again, poor elves.

"Excuse me, miss? What can Spongey_ (haha spongebob)_ get you?" An elf squeaked, tugging at her sleeve.

"Oh! Um, may I have a bit of toast, and some pumpkin juice?" She asked, smiling down warmly at the _enslaved_ elves. They all scurried back to their original locations, Spongey and another small elf quickly preparing her order.

"Here you go miss, please enjoy!" They squealed, pushing a plate into her hands, and pushing her towards the replicated dining tables underneath the ones above.

"Thanks." She mumbled, sitting down and munching on her toast thoughtfully. Her mind slowly wandered to the previous night.  
Her eyes narrowed and she slowed her chewing, searching her brain for anything. Everything seemed to have washed away like footprints on the sand washed away by the tide.

Suddenly a rather handsome face appeared in her mind. Pale, with beautiful reddish-orange eyes and full lips. She grinned to herself, wondering who it was, but then she froze. Hadn't he tried to--?  
Her hand rubbed her neck unconsiously, and she frowned. But then, why?

Then another even more beautiful face appeared, dissolving the vampire away. Pale, as well, with a nice, thin nose, delicate-looking pink lips, stormy gray eyes.. A blush rose to her cheeks at the memory of last night. His body, so perfect, so toned. So not her type!

She shook her head disgustedly, pushing her plates away and leaving as quickly as she had come, her mind swirling with inappropriate thoughts.  
--

"'Mione! There you are!" Ginny slipped free from Harry's lap, walking to her friend who entered through the portrait hole. "Where were you? At breakfast and at lunch?"

"Hm?" Her eyes were currently glued on the a couple who were basically eating each other's faces off. The girl seemed familiar, and was that a tuft of bright red hair she saw?

"Oh, yeah.. Oh 'Mione I'm sorry." Said her friend sadly, eyes now on Ron and Lavender.

A broad grin escaped her. "Y'know what Gin? I really don't care." She grinned again.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. "Y-you don't?"

"No, actually. I think I like someone else." Hermione said confidently, wondering if she really _did_ like Draco Malfoy of all people. Well he wasn't as bad this year, he was actually really nice. And he did save her just last night. Thanks to him she wasn't sucking people's blood and melting in the sun.

"Wow. No wonder you didn't seem as unhappy as any heartbroken human would." Ginny mused, smirking now as she realized her friend wouldn't be depressed and hurt and crying her shattered heart out. "'Mione? Wow, he must be something to have you daydreaming like that."

"Hm?" Hermione said, snapping back to reality.

"Oh nothing, forget it. I'll see you at dinner, alright?" Ginny said, smiling wickedly and snuggling back onto Harry's lap, causing him to wake from his light slumber.

Hermione chuckled, waving half-heartedly and leaving the portrait hole, hair bouncing behind her in a merry way while Ron watched her from the corner of his eye, rather shocked and quite relieved that she didn't care. Even a bit hurt, but it was better to have a cheery Hermione than a grumpy, hurt one.

Lost in thought, she wandered down the halls, and down several flights of stairs before realizing she was no longer inside. She slowly walked to the great lake, picking up a stone or two on the way and tossing them into the forest.

"Lonely?"

That voice that had her heart beating erratically, none other than Draco. She couldn't hold back the smile that always had to escape her lately when he was around.

"Just a bit, yeah." She said, turning to look at him. _Just perfect_, she thought sarcastically. He was shirtless, and wearing trunks.

He smirked slightly, "C'mon, swim with me."

"I.. erm.."

"You can swim with your clothes or just summon something to change into. I won't peek." He said with his charming smile.

"Alright, turn around and _no peeking_!" She said, raising her wand and waving it, not bothering to say the words. "No peeking." She warned again, bathing suit in arms.

Draco nodded solemnly, turning and putting his face in his hands.

She darted behind a rock, and changed as quickly as humanly possible before stepping out. "Okay I'm done."

He turned to look, a grin on his face. She was so modest. A one-piece? A girl with a body like _that _wearing a one-piece bathing suit?

"Well c'mon!" She said, splashing into the water. He chuckled under his breath before he followed her into the cool water.  
--

"Did you SEE the giant squid?!" Hermione asked him, giggling at the memory.

"How could I forget.." He muttered, laughing as well. While they had been swimming, and showing off in a silly sort of way, the squid had become a curious creature, and it had tried to spin like they had. Of course, it being big as it was, it quickly was entangled in it's own slippery tentacles. This had made Hermione squeal and want to help, but Draco wouldn't allow it, and soon enough the squid was free, and roaming off to amuse itself in some other way.

"I call shower first!" Hermione said, grinning at Draco and darting inside as he murmured the password.

"Hey, that's not fair!" He called after her, racing to the top of the stairs and stopping in front of her. "I got there first!"

She stuck her lower lip out in a pout, "I wasn't aware that we were racing, ferret." She teased.

"Well excuuuuuuse me!" He said, fluttering his eyelashes, and placing a hand on his chest.

Their flirtations were interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat.

"Oh, hi Pansy." Hermione said politely, stepping back from the blonde. Draco rolled his eyes, unhappy at this interruption.

"How did you get in?" He asked her, stepping down the stairs, and brushing lightly against Hermione which made her blush and have to turn away.

"Why, I slipped in after you two of course." She snapped, glaring at Hermione, who turned now to return the glare. She'd tried being polite, but damn this girl just didn't learn!

Draco turned to look at Hermione, nodding towards the shower door. She smiled slightly, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Suddenly a swarm of memories rushed into her mind, wiping all foul thoughts of that all-too-smug pug Pansy. Draco reaching for the shampoo bottle, his muscles rippling with every movement. His moistened lips, the water running down his torso to his length, to his legs, to his toes.

She shook her head violently, humming to try to make the thoughts disappear. Quickly she shed her clothes and stepped into the shower, rinsing herself and shampooing thoroughly. Squids went to the bathroom too, she realized, making a choked sound in the back of her throat.

"What's my problem?" She muttered to herself, sweeping her brown locks out of her face as she stepped onto the tiled floor with a towel wrapped around her body. "Oh, I should tell Draco."

She slid towards one of the three doors, opening it.  
--

As Hermione went into the bathroom, Pansy quickly wrapped her arms around Draco, leading him to his room. Her lips were hot and feverish against his, which were cool and wet. He struggled to get out of her grip without hurting her physically or mentally.

In response she pushed him down on the bed. "Pansy, I--" She cut him off by lunging herself at him with more kisses. He really didn't want this, and his thoughts wandered to the brunette. Well, he figured, he didn't want to fuck her, no, he wanted to get to know her.

His shirt was torn off, and he snapped back to reality. "Pansy stop!"  
She didn't stop, instead she slipped easily out of her clothes, and settled herself on top of him. His eyes stared at her body in disgust. She had no shape except her abnormally large breasts. Bewitched, of course. She giggled as the door opened.

"Draco, I'm fini-- Holy shit, I am so sorry."

The door snapped shut, and with this, Draco finally pushed Pansy to the floor. She yelped, and started to whimper but he grabbed his wand and hushed her with a silencing spell. "Get the fuck out of here."

She nodded, grabbing her clothes, and slipping them on as she rushed to leave.

Draco collapsed on the bed with a moan, face in hands. "I am so STUPID."  
--

Hermione clutched her hand to her chest, her towel dropping on the floor underneath her as she leaned agains ther room door, dripping steadily onto the wooden floor of her bedroom. A slight sob escaped her. "How could he do this to me?" She laughed now, shaking her head.  
"Wait, what am I saying? We're not even together. He doesn't even like me like that." Another laugh, and she slid onto the floor, a puddle now around her as she sat dripping on the floor.

"I'm so pathetic." She murmured, gripping her face tight in her hands, digging her nails into her soft skin. "I don't care, I don't care." She repeated again and again for several minuted until her breathing had calmed. Slowly she stood, and she wrapped the towel around her hair as she grabbed her sleeping gown and slid into it.

Draco stared at the wall for what seemed like hours but was really minutes, and then he stood, heading to the bathroom. He paused at the door opposite his, listening to Hermione shuffling around humming.

Did she really not care? His heart twisted, and his mouth dried. "I should apologize." He mumbled, but he couldn't bring himself to do that as he heard her bed creak as she settled into it.

He walked into the shower, turning the water on, and he banged his head against the glass lightly. "How could I be so stupid?"  
--

"'Mione! 'Mione wake up, c'monnnn we're going to Hogsmeade through the passageway, come on you promised me weeks ago that you'd come!" Ginny continued to whine as she jumped repeatedly on her friend's bed.

"I'm up, I'm up." Hermione mumbled incoherently, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes only to meet the vivid vlue eyes of her red-headed friend.

"Well hurry up then! Its early, but we're planning on spending the day there! You, me, Ron, and Harry!"

"Not that one bitch... er, whatshername? Lavender?"

"No, no worries 'Mione, though I thought you didn't care." Ginny said with a giggle.

"I don't." Hermione said, sitting up and glaring at her friend in a friendly manner.

"Sure, sure." Ginny said with a wink, opening the curtains to bathe the room in the morning sunlight. Hermione smiled, this was one of the reasons she loved the morning. The sun was just being reborn, in her mind at least, and it was a new day for new opportunities. To forgive and forget Draco's actions, she thought bitterly.

"Hurry!" Ginny whined again, hands on her hips. This always made her look like her mother, however much she denied it.

"I'm goin', geeze Gin." Hermione groaned, slipping into some jeans and a casual tee. "There, you happy?"

"Yeah, now put on some shoes! I'll meet you at the statue!" Ginny said with a wave, darting out the door.

With a sigh, Hermione slipped on some socks, and then some shoes, and within seconds she was out of her door, and bouncing down the stairs, to where she bumped into Draco. Refusing to meet his eyes, she just mumbled a quick hello, and then she practically Disapparated out the door.

His eyebrows went up with surprise, and then a frown bathed his face with a hint of hurt as he watched her basically sprint out the door. "Gee, hi 'Mione." He said, using her nickname on instinct. It was like flowers and warmth on his tongue, and even though he was hurt, her name made him smile, and he wondered where she was off to so early in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, so I'm going to make chapters longer from this point on, but I felt so horrible for not posting,  
well I needed to post at least a little bit for you guys! Thanks so much for the favorites and the reviews,  
seriously guys. :)  
--

"Stupid passageway." Ron muttered, following Harry down and out through the damp corridor. He was tall, and he continued to bump his head against some of the sharper jutted rocks, making Ginny giggle behind him, and Hermione smile with amusement.

"Oh stop complaining, we're almost there." Harry said with a chuckle, pressing his hands up against the roof, and sliding the tile over so that they could get out.  
He peeked his head out, and then climbed out. Ron was next, who helped Ginny scramble out.

"Here, let me help you." He murmured, reaching for Hermione's hand.

"I can do it." The brunette said, somewhat snappishly as she climbed out and brushed the dust off her clothes.

Ron frowned slightly, before sliding the tile back into place. Well, he supposed he deserved this after he hadn't shown much interest in his friend, which was a lie, but at the moment what he needed was a quick shag here and there,  
and of course, Hermione wasn't that type of person. His eyes wandered her cheerful face as she talked to Ginny and Harry, and wondered how he could have done what he did.

Lavender didn't deserve anything really, she was just there to please his needs. He realized now that he was sure that he loved Hermione, but how could he tell her? She was obviously still sort of angry at him.

"Why so glum, Ronnie-kins?" Ginny asked, nudging her brother in the ribs.

"What're you talking about, I'm not glum." He said, nudging Ginny back, but more softly. He didn't want Harry to start complaining. Damn, his best friend was overprotective, but if you thought about it, it was rather cute.

"Lets do some browsing around first, and then before we go grab a drink." Hermione called out from a few feet in front of them, the snow catching on her longish lashes and flaking her chocolatey hair. She looked very beautiful, Ron noted, mentally slapping himself.

"Alright." Ginny said, linking her arm through her brother's and running to walk alongside her boyfriend and Hermione.  
--

"I really should be more careful to keep Pansy away fro me." Draco muttered angrily, munching on a snack he'd gotten from the house elves as he worked on a rather tough assignment for Transfiguration.

His gray eyes flashed as an owl crashed against the window. "What the fuck?"  
Quickly, he dragged his feet towards the close window, and grabbed the owl as it started to topple over, and down to some rather thorny bushes way, way below.

"Hey there, what d'you have there?" He asked gently, untying a package from the poor owl's leg. It was for Hermione. He frowned again as he remember the previous night when she had walked in on what she probably thought was mad, hot sex, but was really Pansy throwing herself at Draco.

"Well I should put this in her room." He mumbled, cradling the owl in his muscled arms, and then opening the door to place the package on her unmade bed.

What happened he couldn't recall, just that the owl in his arms gave a screech and flew to Hermione's bed, and that suddenly there was a pink notebook open to the most recent page lying in front of his face, which was on the floor.  
--

_September 06.  
I cannot believe I could be so stupid as to believe that perhaps something could happen between myself and that stupid ferretface!_

Hermione's quill hovered over the page, and then she frowned as she glared at the page. Several splotches appeared as her hand shook in her silent rage. Then with a low snarl, she began to write again, furiously.

_That stupid undeserving pervert shouldn't deserve to be alive, he is ruining my life. (_insert scribbles here)  
_I just caught him in the act of a severe and punishable thing with that pugfaced Pansy! What in the world does he see in her? Even if Merlin himself cast a spell on her to try to fix her face, she'd still be hideous!  
Well, I feel pathetic. Of course silly old me has no chance with sex god Draco Malfoy.  
He's beautiful, and all girls want him, and hell, all girls have had him for a night.  
I'm probably the only virgin girl here. Minus Ginny, but she could have anyone she wants._

Hermione felt her chin quiver, and her eyes stung suddenly as she felt alone and repulsive.

_Am I so disgusting that not even a manslut like damned Draco MALFOY would want me for just an hour or so?  
I don't care._

And that was that. With a light sob Hermione slammed her diary shut, and tossed it under her bed.  
--

"Hermione..." Draco whispered, closing the diary, and shoving it under her bed. Then he began to laugh, sitting up and clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"How could you be so stupid?" He smiled, shaking his head. "You have got to be the silliest girl alive to not realize how beautiful you are."

A sigh, and then another minute of laughter and then he left her room in a better mood than he had been in for the past few hours.  
--

"Four butterbeers please!" Ginny said with a smile, placing the money on the counter.

"Of course." Madame Rosmerta said, bustling around to find four of the order.  
"Here you go, dear." She said, handing each one of them their butterbeer.

"Thanks." They mumbled, moving to sit at a table far from the door, and off in the corner just in case anyone spotted the four who managed to sneak out of Hogwarts.

"So..." Harry began, eyeing Hermione and Ron, who were both rather tense sitting besides one another. "This is nice, isn't it?"

The brunette began to relax, smiling slightly at the worry etched on Harry's face. "Yeah, yeah it is."

"Mhm." Ron gurgled, slurping his butterbeer.

"Nothing like ditching school to cool off." The four jumped at the intrusion, causing Fred and George Weasley to laugh.

"Aren't you two supposed to be at work?" Ron snapped, the color returning to his face as he realized it was just his brothers who had caught them.

"We were." Said George.

"What d'you mean were?" Hermioned asked, looking at Ginny and then back at the twins.

A smile from Fred.

"Did mum send you to check on us?" Ginny asked, frowning.

Another smile, this time from George.

"Stupid clock." Ron muttered.

"I suppose we better head back to school then." Hermione sighed, nodding at the twins and standing up.

"Yeah." Agreed Harry, standing as well. "See ya."

The four walked out of the store, not noticing the twins shaking with laughter. "Poor gits, don't even know how to cast a simple charm."

The four trudged through the snow, frowns set on each of their faces, and once again there was a tension between Ron and Hermione.

Another few minutes of silence as they descended into the passageway, and finally Ginny lost it. She twirled around and jabbed a finger at Ron's chest, making him wince slightly. "Ron Weasley! You will apologize to Hermione for being such a whiny, cheating, little piece of shit! I see how you're looking at her, and I see that you regret what you did! And if it's just gonna be like this, well!"  
She threw her hands up in the air, irritated. "Well!"

Ron stared at Ginny, blinking rapidly in shock. A pause, then, "You're crazy."

A shriek, and the petite Weaslette began poudning her fists against her brother's chest.

"Ginny! Ginny stop!" Harry yelped, eyes wide. He reached for her arms, and yanked his girlfriend to his chest where she squirmed until she could no longer, and then began to glare at her brother, panting.

Hermione meanwhile was standing behind the couple, staring in amusement at the goings on. It was nice that her friend cared, but really, this was unnecessary. She didn't like anyone, especially not Ron, so there was no trouble. Or so she tried telling herself. The entire time at Hogsmeade her mind had been back in the castle, more particularly, on a blonde Slytherin male.

"Fuck you." Ginny murmured, frowning as she turned away from her brother and stomped up through the narrow stairs and out into the castle.

"What's her problem?" Ron said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I think you know." Harry said, glaring slightly at his friend, and then turning quickly to glance at Hermione, who had remained quiet during the whole scene. "You should talk to her." He said more urgently, and quietly so that their brunette friend wouldn't hear.

Ron heaved a sigh, suddenly losing his cool, turned to face Hermione. "Erm.."

"Yes, Ron?" She said with a bit of a sigh in her voice.

"I'd like to, y'know, apologize." He mumbled, looking sheepish.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Ronald."

"Ye-yeah there is, at the dance, I was a jerk, my mind was lost, I had, well, I'm only a teenage guy, 'Mione, and you see."

"I understand." With that, she seemed to dismiss him, and she sighed again, swaying up the stairs in a way that not even the girls from Beauxbatons could compete with.  
--

The portrait creaked open, and with a timid edge to her voice, Hermione called out a tiny hello. No response, and a frown appeared on her beautiful face.

"I guess he's not here." She murmured to herself.

"Yes he is." Said a husky voice in her ear, and a pair of arms wrapped around her petite figure, holding her close and gently.

She relaxed into his arms, a smile on her face. "Hey there Draco.."

"Hey there to you too, 'Mione.." He murmured, kissing the side of her face gently and nibbling on her earlobe, making her giggle.

She turned so that they could be face to chest, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He grinned, placing his hands on her waist.

And she kissed him, oh so sweetly, oh so passionately. He groaned with a burst of lust, and kissed back more forcefully, needily. Their mouths open, and their tongues clashed in a quick battle of who owns who. Bodies pressed together, he peeked an eye open, and maneuvered them both to the couch.

She collapsed onto it, and he collapsed onto her, carefully so as not to squish her under him, and then their mouths met again, and another fiery battle began. Then he pulled away to gasp for air, and his eyes filled with sorrow and he began to mumble his apologies. "Hermione, oh silly 'Mione, you're so beautiful, you know what you saw last night? That didn't happen on my part. She was coming on to me, I didn't want to, I--"

"Oh shut up and _KISS _me!" She breathed, pulling his face to hers, and kissing him needily yet again.

All worries were lost as they quickly fumbled with the buttons of their pants, or in Hermione's case, skirt, and as they tore off their shirts so all they were left with was their undergarments.

Eyes roved the other's body, and both were filled with a sudden rush of teenage emotions.

Draco, who had fucked many girls before, was sudden struck by the preciousness of this one girl, so innocent. She was so different than any girl he had met and screwed before. She was untouched, she was sweet, she was suddenly his. An anger built inside of him quickly and then evaporated. She had to be his girl, his and only his, from this moment that he took her virginity, to the day of their deaths. He wanted her to be his, to be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.

And Hermione, who had never done such a thing before in her life, who was suddenly feeling rather shy and not really powerful. She wasn't good looking, or so she thought, and here before her was the meaning of beauty, a God-like man who wanted to have _her, _Hermione Granger! She let out a timid giggle, hand darting to cover her mouth, and her cheeks reddened.

Draco grinned, and then tucked his thumbs on the corners of his boxer-briefs, and then slid them down, stepping out of his undergarments, and feeling suddenly free. Another grin escaped him as Hermione's eyes immediately darted to his length, and another flash of pink appeared on her cheeks. "Like what you see?" He murmured, voice deep with lust.

She smiled in return, unfastening her bra and letting it drop to the floor, and then reaching to tug down her own panties.

A soft groan came from deep in Draco's throat as he watched her move. Another groan escaped him as she nudged him while she settled herself on his lap.

_"Draco, Draco?"_ The way she said his name... but it sounded so distant. How odd, she was right on him, wasn't she?

He opened his eyes, exhaustion sweeping through him, and suddenly he realized it had been yet another damned dream.

"Finally, you're awake!"

He closed his eyes tight, and then opened them, suddenly feeling his face grow warm as his eyes settled on her face. "'Mione.."

"Yes, that _is _my name," She said, looking at him in a curious way. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, hm." A pause. "Yeah, yeah."  
Slowly he sat up, looking questioningly at the girl who was now babbling on about something his tired mind could not comprehend.

She suddenly quieted, looking at Draco expectantly, and then tears started sliding down her cheeks and she threw herself onto her friend.

"H-Hermione?!" Draco yelped, alarmed, but very pleased, at the girl who had thrown herself into his arms. And boy, it felt as though she had been made to fit right into his arms. He pulled her gently so she could cry more comfortably, sitting on his lap, arms around his neck, and face buried in his neck.

"Shh shh." He whispered, stroking her back and letting her sob against him. A thousand thoughts were swirling through his mind, and none of them perverted. A small smile was glued on his face as he held the girl he was slowly falling in love with without realizing.

Slowly, her sobs subdued into a sniff here and there, and without thinking, he pressed his lips gently to her forehead before wiping her tears with a thumb, smiling at her as she looked at him with trust in her eyes, and a ghost of a smile on her face. "Thankyou." She whispered, snuggling back into his chest, and she suddenly felt very safe with this boy who had once tormented her.  
--

With a groan, Draco slowly began to wake. Sunlight was pouring in, which was unusual since he usually kept the curtains drawn in his room.. He shifted slightly, suddenly feeling as though he had too many blankets or something. Slowly he began to regain his senses, and with a shake of his head he looked around, trying to register what was going on, and then he realized who was in his lap, and he began to remember what had happened.

"Oh." He said, blushing slightly and trying now very hard not to move or make sounds. He calmed his breathing to small intakes so as not to wake Hermione up.

What seemed like hours was really minutes, and Hermione started to wake up with contented sighs and much stretching.  
He stilled as much more as he could if that was even possible anymore as Hermione shifted, and sat up, looking around confusedly.

"Where'm I?" She mumbled, eyes half shut. She scooted off of Draco, staring at him with her eyebrows raised, and then her eyes widened. "Draco?"

He nodded, too nervous to speak.

"Did I-- did I fall asleep on you?"

Another nod.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, sitting up straight and staring at him with apologetic eyes.

"I-it's alright, 'Mione, really." He managed to mumble, feeling very self-conscious.

She was about to say something else, what exactly, he didn't know, because at that moment the red-headed annoyance barged in.

"'Mione, I'd like to have a word if--- what in the hell?" Ron exclaimed, staring in shock at the two on the couch, thoughts swirling through his head as his eyes captured Hermione's tousled hair, and Draco's slightly pink-tinged cheeks, both of their clothes wrinkled and disheveled.

"Well, I see now why you were avoiding me, you bloody.. TART!" Ron said, ears turning red as he glared at the two who in return stared blankly at him.

The word processed slowly through both their minds and they turned to eachother, confusion in both their widened eyes.

Hermione turned to Ron, smiling now. "You think me and.. and Draco?"

Draco smirked, fixing his shirt, trying not to seem hurt by the laughter in Hermione's voice. Was she amused because he couldn't have her? Or because of the situation? Or did she really feel something, but was acting as though she didn't feel anything?

"You two have been pretty chummy as of late." Ron spluttered, his face evolving from pink to red rather quickly.

"Well of course, he's the only boy with brains that I know, Ronald!"

Ron glared, and took a step back. "Say what you want, 'Mione, but I believe what my eyes are telling me."  
He shot a nasty look at Draco, before turning on his heel and marching out, muttering things angrily under his breath.

"So." Draco said with a chuckle, sweeping his hand through his hair, standing up.

"So!" Hermione repeated, laughing and standing as well.  
--

Alright, not too much longer than usual, but I've waited long enough.  
Here you guys go.  
Sorry sorry sorry!  
I dunno when I'll be able to update next, quite honestly.  
I'm flooded with homework  
Tests are coming up soon.  
Who knows, but I hope I can update soon


	6. Chapter 6

'AAARRY POTTAA, YOU MUST NOT RETURN TO 'OGWAAAARTS, 'OGWARTS, 'OGGY WARTY HOGWAAAAARTS.. what?

---

"Don't you think you should go after him, Hermione?" Draco whispered, regaining his cool, and acting as though nothing important had happened. He felt hurt by the way Hermione had reacted to Ron walking in on them waking up, and he bite his lip to stop himself from frowning.

"After Ron? Oh no, he's such a pansy, I'll let him cool down. Harry will knock some sense into him, but Draco," She turned to look into his cold, gray eyes. "I'm sorry for sleeping on you."

"No problem, c'mon, we should get to breakfast." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Hermione nodded, a sheepish smile on her face as she took in Draco's appearance for the first time that lovely Saturday morning, and it _was _lovely because she had woken up besides the boy of her dreams. Quite literally.  
Her lips twitched as her mind processed this thought, and Hermione nodded again, staring blankly at the portrait hole. "Um, yeah, lets go."

"Right." Draco murmured, seemingly nonchalant. "Erm, Hermione.."

"Yeah?" She was quiet, gathering her cloak in her arms, and heading for the door. "We can talk on the way down, Draco, I'm really hungry." Truthfully she was, her stomach grumbled just then to add to the effect. She laughed, nervous. Oh gods, why was she nervous? He was only Draco Malfoy, assumed sex god of Slytherin, beautiful, angelic, what with his platinum blonde hair, and his cloudy gray eyes, so emotionless at times, but when they would meet her own honey brown eyes.. Oh she was kidding herself. "Hungry.." Hermione repeated, lost in thought.

He rose swiftly from the couch, opening the portrait hole, and holding it just so, so she would brush past him. A shiver ran down from his torso, from where she'd touched him as her cloak whipped at his toned chest, her arms flailing as she struggled to put it on, the cold wind hitting them both. A sort of electrical shock shivered through him. Odd, he thought, eyes darkening as he lost himself in thought.

They were both silent, thought not uncomfortably so, as they wandered through the passages, suits of armor creaking occasionally, filling the silence.

"Draco?" Her voice was timid, hesitant, the expression on her face confused as she bit her lip.

"Hm?"

"Why have you been so nice to me?" Her voice was shriller than usual, her eyes wide and glued to the floor.  
They had both stopped walking, standing still in the empty corridor.

His mind blanked but his ears were filled with a horribly loud buzzing sound. It felt as though someone had flipped him upside down, and all the blood was rushing quite violently to his head. His gray eyes looked almost stormy, his lips pressed into a firm line.  
Finally he uttered one simple sentence, "I'm not my father."

Hermione glanced at him, eyes widening slightly. "I-I never said you were..."

A smile escaped him, and he took several quick steps, and draped his arm around her shoulders gently, in a friendly manner. "Hermione, I'm not who you think I am, nor who you thought I was. I'm not going to be like my father anymore, I don't agree with any of his decisions. We're at peace right now, can't you feel it? Birds are still singing their merry songs..."

She glanced up into his face, taking in every little detail. A feeling of safety and security pulsed through her veins, and bliss sang softly in her ears. She felt herself melt into his slight embrace, and she nodded, taking in every word he uttered out of those thin and yet gorgeous lips.

"Now c'mon, 'Mione, let's get down to breakfast, or I fear you might faint." He smiled down at her, where she was tucked so easily under his arm.  
--

"Do you mind being my partner today, 'Mione?" Questioned Ron, the following monday. His eyes flickered with annoyance as he eyed the seat besides Hermione, which was currently taken by Draco. "You see, I'm having a bit of trouble, and Harry is no better than I am..."

With an imploring expression on her face, Hermione turned to Draco. "You don't mind, Draco, do you? You and Harry could, erm.. bond.."

"No, not at all, Hermione." Inside, he was fuming, as though there were several monsters having some sort of bloody war in his intestines, jabbing painfully upwards, towards his stomach and at his heart.

A grim satisfaction settled in Ron just then, as Draco's cool expression slipped momentarily, annoyance shining through his eyes, and jealousy twisting his face in that brief second.

"Thaaanks, Draco." Ron hissed in his ear just as Draco brushed past him to sit beside Harry. "Thankyou, 'Mione, you're so good to me."

"Oh, shut up, Ron." She snapped, smiling at him playfully.

"Alright class, today we shall be experimenting with..."

"So, erm.. Draco.." Harry began, his voice a soft whisper, as Snape continued on with describing the elegance and the cruelty of the potions, and all the same they went through in every class. "How, um.. how are you?"

"I'm alright, Harry, and yourself?" His expression was blank, however, as he watched Hermione and the Weasel out of the corner of his eyes.

Harry laughed now, amused. Though he didn't show it in an expressive way, he knew Hermione and Ron better than perhaps even they knew themselves, and he was easily figuring Draco out. His eyes wandered from Hermione's relaxed position to Ron's slightly too eager actions in order to please her, to fix all their tiny arguments and to try to get her back to him.. then he turned to look at Draco, who was now muttering underhis breath, violently chopping at a salamander's tail, his whole body tense. "I'm good, but I don't think that cutting board will be if you continue on like that.."

Draco twitched, looking up at Harry with wide eyes, but he absentmindedly continued to cut up the tail, and in the process,  
"Ow!! Oh bloody hell!" He stuck his forefinger into his mouth, and abruptly spat it out, his tongue quickly turning into a nasty shade of green, and his finger bleeding a lot more than necessary.

"Malfoy, to the infirmary. Potter, you join your little friends there, I'll have to clean up.." Snape sneered, sweeping over and beginning to wipe down the desk. "Move, Potter." He growled, and Harry moved to sit between Hermione and Ron.

"What happened to Draco?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry worriedly.

"Oh, nothing, he just cut himself.. He'll be fine." Harry answered with a knowing smile.

"Psh, like it matt-- Ow! Sorry, 'Mione.."  
---

Hermione wandered throughout the empty corridors, the cold wind stinging her face, but she was so lost in thought, she hardly noticed it. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, and her face was a frozen mess. There were tear stains running down her cheeks, and the little bit of makeup she wore on her eyes had smeared from all the times she'd rubbed her eyes to stop the tears. She'd never truthfully felt a love so strong as she felt now.. Ron had always been there for her, but he couldn't ever get past the just friends stage. He'd toyed with her too much, and honestly he had never had the effect on her that Draco was now having. A whisper of a choked sob escaped her, echoing around the corridor eerily. It seemed to echo far too long, though..

Her one sob turned into quick footsteps, and before she knew it, her face was buried deep into a warm chest. "'Mione.. are you alright?"

That voice, so familiar.. It sent chills down her spine. "Dr-Draco.." She mumbled, pulling away to wipe at her face and smile a broken, little smile at him.

It damn near tore him apart.

"What's the matter?" He insisted, his hands on her shoulders, his stormy gray eyes piercing through her browns. Worry clouded his face, but she smiled again, shaking her head as she regained her wits.

"No, it's nothing, really. Just overthinking, overanaly--"

"For a genius like you to _overthink_.." He laughed, shoving one hand into a pocket, "Impossible."  
His other hand reached out for one of hers, "I want to show you something.. Potter already showed you it before, probably, but I want you to see all the same.. It's quite different under the moonlight."

She nodded, slipping her hand into his, and following him, their footsteps suddenly making no sound compared to the sound of her own fiercely beating heart.

Time seemed to fly, and suddenly Hermione found herself gazing at the Shrieking Shack in wonder, the hill it was precariously perched on covered in snow. The golden glow from the moon illuminated it in a beautiful way. The night seemed to make it more beautiful than the day made it creepy, and then she shivered. She had no cloak, and though inside she was so warm, so content, the weather pierced her skin.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. C'mere." Draco murmured, pulling the petite brunette into his arms, and wrapping his cloak around her. He breathed in a little deeper, the smell of flowers and strawberries dancing into his nose, creating a smile so full of love he could hardly imagine it. So he had fallen for the witch who had once been nothing more than just rubbish to him.  
"Hermione.." Draco breathed again, and she looked up, her innocent eyes shining with mystery.. and he pulled her to him.

Their lips met, and it was as though the ground blew apart, they were amidst a battlefield, but it was only the two of them. Feverish, plump lips met cool, perfect ones.. It was quick, and yet it seemed to last an eternity while both their hearts beat erratically and together.

Hermione pulled away, her eyes widening at the same time that her smile did.

"We should get back.." Draco said, a nervous chuckle erupting from his throat. He reached for her hand, and they both darted back to Honeydukes.  
---

THE END. of this chapter. Hahahaa, long time no update?


End file.
